left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store. Now he is a Junior Systems Analyst in his company's IT department. His clothing resembles the typical business man, but bears a resemblance to Shaun from Shaun of the Dead, who wore a red tie and white shirt. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a submachine gun or dual pistols. He is voiced by Earl Alexander. Official description Louis had been working up the courage to quit his job as Junior Systems Analyst at his company's IT department when a virus showed up and downsized the world. Now Louis has a new set of goals (live long enough to succeed) and a new set of tools (guns, sharp objects, etc.) to help him achieve them. With any luck, he'll figure out how the new management operates before they get a chance to murder him.Survivors descriptions Quotes * [' ''Upon entering the sewers '''] "This is not going to be sanitary..." * [' During "Church Guy" Scene '] "Mister, if one of us gets killed out here, I'm gonna shoot my way in there and beat you to death with my gun!" * "If you ignore the crazy guy and the zombies, nice town." * [' ''When plane crashes on the runway '''] "Holy shit!" * "That's some country-ass bullshit!" * "Aww, this ain't so bad! Well, it can only get better, right?" * "Stay positive guys! I've got a good feeling about this!" * "Humanity's gonna bounce right back - you watch!" * "When things go back to normal, Zoey, Bill, I'm giving you both jobs! Francis! I'ma teach yo ass how to read!" * "Oh c'mon cheer up, were almost through." * "Guys at the office used to laugh at me when I hit the rifle range at lunch. Ain't so damn funny now, is it?!" * "How long were you in prison, Francis?" * [' ''When Francis calls the Infected vampires '''] "They're zombies, Francis." * "They comin'! You guys ready?" * "They ain't vampires, man! They zombies!" * "BOOH-diah!" * "I...am bad. Ahhaha, I am bad! Yes I am! Whooo! That's right, let's call ourselves the Unstoppables!" * "Oh yeah! Who's yo mama?! Who's yo daddy?!" *'[' Arrival to the Finale ]' "I knew we were going to make it!" * '[ If Zoey appears to be in relatively bad shape and has first aid ]' "Go on and heal up, girl." * '[ When Zoey dies and is near ]' "Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!" * " Zoey! My plans! MY PLANS!!" * '[ After being helped up ]' "Yo, thanks, man." * '[ When shot ]'"''Do I look like one of them?" * "Why you shootin' me?!" * "Ow, man! Why you shootin' me?!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Look at my face! Do I look like them?" * "Oww! I'ma shoot you back next time!" * "That. Was. MY. ASS!" * '''[ When shot by Zoey ]'"Aargh! You gotta stop that shit, Zoey!" * '[ When shot by Bill ]' "Old man, stop shooting me!" * "Whoah whoah whoah! Jesus, Bill, what are you doing?!" * "Watch it, Bill!" * '[ If shot again ]' "I cannot believe you shot me again!" * '[ When shot by Francis ]' "Francis, that's my ASS you're shooting!" * "Go on! Do it one more time, fat man!" * '[ Occasionally on ''submachine gun pickup'' ]' "Oh, MAN! This is just like ''Counter-Strike!" *[' ''When he's found some pain pills ]' "Grab some pills over here!" * "I'd better grab everything I can." * "Now *this* is a big-ass machine gun!" * "Oh HELL yes!" * '[ When pinned down by a Hunter ] "Ahhh! Get off me! Get it off me!" * "I ain't dyin' man, death gonna have to pry me off the Earth." * "If I go down, go on without me—actually, wait, no." * "Save my ass? Any of you guys cub scouts? Surprisingly ineffective at preparing you for some shit like this!" * "I ain't got time to bleed! Oh hell, I am bleeding!" * "That Witch ain't gonna hold still much longer!" Trivia *Louis's attire resembles Shaun from Shaun of the Dead, who wore a red tie and white shirt. *Along with Francis, Louis is very friendly towards Zoey. However, some of her quotes would indicate that she favours Louis. *One of Louis's lines mentions Counter-Strike : a highly successful franchise also developed by Valve References Category:The Survivors